Butterfly Kisses
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: This story is based on the song 'Butterfly Kisses'. It's in Charlie's Point Of View! Please read! It's full of father and daughter moments. The summary sucks but the story is really cute and sweet.


**Butterfly Kisses. Ok this is a one-shot! This is based on the song Butterfly Kisses! So enjoy! Disclaimer!!! I don't own the song or the Characters!!  


* * *

**

**CPOV (Charlie)**

I know two things for sure. She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy little girl. Isabella Maire Swan is her name. Bella for short. Her beautiful long brown curly hair, and her big brown eyes that sparkle. Her free sprite and nice manners. She looks so much like her mother. But she's stubborn like me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" my four year-old Bella ran into my arms. "Time for bedtime prayer!" she giggled.

"Alright let's go," I said as she pulled me to her room. I dropped to my knees by her bed. She talked to Jesus and I closed my eyes as I thank god for all the joy in my life.

"Dear Jesus, thank you for the best daddy in the world, and mommy too, amen," she said. Then she gave me a peck on each cheek.

"There! Two butterfly kisses!" she said. I chuckled and picked her up. I placed her in her bed and tucked her in. I turned the light off.

"Night, night daddy," she yawned as I closed the door.

"Night, night baby girl," I said. I stood there out of her door.

"What did I do to deserve butterfly kisses at night?" I asked myself.

**Next Morning.**

I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in my hand. Bacon sizzling on the stove. I heard my little angel's feet on the floor as she got out of bed. Then I heard her come down the stairs.

"DADDY!" she said running and jumping in my arms. She gave me a kiss on both cheeks and a hug.

"There! I gave you a hug!" she giggled.

"So Bella are you ready to ride a horse today?" Renee asked.

"I'm too scared to do it," she said looking at her mother.

"Your scared? Don't be silly. Your going to love it," I smiled.

"Ok, daddy, I'll try," she said. "For you,"

**20 minutes later.**

"Hurry, Bells! We're going to be late," I called from behind her door.

"Ok! I'm coming," she said opening the door. I looked at her. She was wearing her pink cowgirl Halloween custom from last year. She had on her pink cowgirl hat and her boots. She had ribbons in her braids.

"I'm ready!" she giggled. I picked her up and spun her around. Then she climbed onto my back.

"Giddy-up! Giddy-up horsey!" she said. I made a horse noise and walked down the stairs. I opened the back door to my car and I buckled her in her seat.

"So Bella are you ready?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Yep! I'm going to ride a pony!" she giggled as I parked. I took her out of her seat and placed her on the ground. She took my hand in her tiny hand. We walked up to a pony ,and she gasped.

"It's so cute," she said petting it.

"Just like you," I smiled. She started blushing.

"Stop it daddy. Your making me blush," she said. I chuckled as we got to the pony she was going to ride.

"Ok, Bella go with this nice lady," I told her as a little woman took Bella's hand. Then she picked Bella up and placed her up on the pony.

Bella went around in a circle before she got that look on her face. The face where she is scared.

"Daddy. Daddy walk beside the pony . It's my first ride," she said. I walked over and held her hand as the pony continued to walk. She giggled and smiled as we walked around.

"So did you have fun, Bella?" I asked Bella as I drove out of the parking lot.

"I was scared at first, but you made it all better!" she said. What did I do to deserve her? Then I parked in our driveway. Once I let her out she ran to the front yard and began skipping around.

I walked to the porch where Renee was sitting. She was smiling at Bella. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I looked at Bella she was sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look don't I look pretty?" she asked twirling around.

"You always look pretty, baby," I said. She began blushing again. Then she ran over to her swing on our front yard.

"Daddy!Daddy! Come push me on the swing!" she asked. Then I pushed her on the swing as she giggled and smiled.

"I love you daddy," she said giving me a hug once she was done swinging.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

**(Bella's 13 Now)**

"Daddy!Daddy! Time for Bedtime prayer," Bella said. She may be older but she still gives me butterfly kissed every night. I dropped to my knees by her bed. She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes. And I thank god for all the joy in my life.

"Dear Jesus , thank you for the best daddy and mom in the world, amen," she said. Then she crawled into bed. I waited for my butterfly kisses. She kissed one of my cheeks.

"You know how much I love you , daddy. I'm only going to kiss you on one cheek this time," she said. I smiled.

"Ok, baby girl," I said kissing her forehead. I got up and walked out the door . I turned off the lights.

"Night, night daddy," she said as I closed my eyes.

"What did I do to deserve her?" I asked myself. Tomorrow is my birthday.

**Next Morning**

"Shoot!" someone said. I popped open my eyes. I jumped out of bed and ran down the kitchen. I saw Bella in the destroyed kitchen. With a deformed cake on the kitchen. She had icing all over her face and hair.

"I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried," she said. I smiled at my baby girl. I walk over to her and gave her a hug.

"It looks good," I said. "So I get cake for breakfast?"

"Yes you do. Should I get candles?" she asked.

"We don't want to start a fire," I smiled. She laughed. I sat down and she got me a piece of cake. I took a bit out of the chocolate cake. It tasted ok.

"Hm, taste good. It may look bad but it taste good. Here try some," I said . She walked closer to the table and slipped on some icing . She went face first into the cake. She began laughing as she laid on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"I'm alright," she said. "Happy Birthday, daddy,"

* * *

**(Bella's 16)**

It's Bella's sweet 16 today. And she's looking a little bit like her mother every day. She's one part women and one part girl. She went to perfum and make up to ribbons and curls. She's trying out her wings out in the big world.

I watched her as she set up things for her party. She's looks beautiful. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" she said running to the door. "Hey Alice! Hey Rose! Come in,"

Then Bella brought two girls in the living room. One was pixie sized and the other was blond.

"Daddy, this is Rose," she said pointing to the blond.

"And this is Alice," she said pointing to the pixies sized girl.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan," Alice and Rose said.

"Call me Charlie," I said. They giggled. Then they started talking.

"Hey Bella, Jasper is bringing his room mate to your party is that ok?" Alice asked. Bella looked at me. I nodded yes.

"Sure Alice. I would like to meet him," Bella said. As the hour past more girls flooded the living room, and they were all dancing . Including Bella. I looked at her. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said walking to the door. I opened to see a blond guy and a bronzed hair guy.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, is this Bella Swan's birthday party?" the blond asked.

"Jasper!" The Alice yelled from behind me.

"We're with her," Jasper said walking past me with Alice. Then the bronzed hair guy looked at me.

"I'm Edward and I'm with Jasper," he said.

"Go and get in there. Have fun," I said as he walked past me. I walked back to my position before the doorbell rang. Bella saw Edward and her eyes began to sparkle. She walked over to him and they started talking. He made her laugh at something funny.

Then two hours later it was just Bella, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and some guy named Emmett, who was looking for a party. Then Bella stood up and took Edward's hand. I can tell she likes him. Then they walked over to me.

"Daddy, can I have your permission to date Edward?" she asked me.

"Sure, but you might want to ask your mother," I said. She smiled and kissed me on both cheeks.

"There! Two butterfly kisses," she giggled. Then all six of them walked out of the door.

* * *

**About Seven Years Later!! (Bella's about 23)**

She changes her name today .She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. I'm standing in the bride's room just staring at her. She has her wedding dress on, and she's looking at the long mirror. Then she looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl," I said. She leaned over and gave me two kisses.

"There! Two Butterfly kisses," she said. She gave me butterfly kisses with her momma there. Sticking little white flowers all up in her air.

"Walk me down the isle daddy. It's just about time," She said. Then we all lined up, and they began to walk down the isle while I stood there with Bella.

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" Bella asked me I looked at her through my blurry vision.

"Oh, daddy don't cry," she said wiping away my tears.

"Bells, you will always look pretty," I told her. Then the bride march began and I walked my little girl down the we got closer Bella felt the urge to run to him. To Edward. But I held her tight on my arm. We finally made it to the end.

"Who presents this young lady today?" the preacher asked.

"Her mother and . . . I," I choked out. Then Bella and Edward took each others hand. I went and sat by Renee. I just watched my little girl.

"Now I pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said. Then they kissed each other and everyone clapped.

**After The Wedding Party**

Bella emerged from her room in a black dress, getting ready for her honeymoon. She saw me standing across from her room. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave me a hug.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Bells," I said. Then she walked down the stairs. But not as Bella Swan, but as Bella Cullen. She took Edward's hand and they left the house. I watched until the car wasn't visible anymore. Then Renee came and wrapped her arms around my waste.

"I'm going to miss her," Renee said.

"I'm going to miss her too," I said.

* * *

**2 Years Later.**

My baby girl is coming to visit! I'm so happy. Renee has been cleaning the house like crazy, and I've been helping. Then we heard honking out front.

"She's here!" Renee said.

"Remember, stay calm," I said. Then we walked out onto the porch. We watched as Edward helped Bella out. Then Bella went to the back of the car and pulled out a baby car seat.

"OH! It's my grand-baby!" Renee said running to Bella. Bella handed the car seat to Edward as she hugged Renee. I approached, and Bella smiled. Then she kissed my cheeks and gave me a hug.

"There! Two butterfly kisses," she said.

"Daddy, momma, I would like for you to meet Renesmee," Bella said taking the little baby out of the car seat. She looked just like Bella did as a baby.

"How old is she?" Renee asked.

"She's three weeks old," Bella said.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yes. Renee and Esme put together. You know, Edward's mom's name," Bella said. Then she handed me Renesmee.

"How about we call you Nessie?" I said.

"Her middle name is Carlie. Charlie and Carlisle put together," Bella said. I looked at my baby girl.

"You named her after me?" I asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Oh Bella! I need to show you something," Renee said taking Bella's hand and pulling her to the house. I just looked at the sleeping Nessie in my arms. Then I looked at Edward . His eyes sparkled as he looked at Nessie.

"You know what the best part about having a baby girl?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"The best part is getting butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers and getting her love every morning," I said.

**The End

* * *

**

***Sniff* That was sooooo beautiful!! I think I'm going to cry!! Please tell me what you think???  
**


End file.
